Die Wahrheit
Dies ist die zweite Episode von Season 01 von Tenebrae und die zweite Episode der Serie an sich. Vorherige Episode: Die Heimkehr Nächste Episode: Das Ende Zusammenfassung Luke(CHRIS BROCHU) versucht seine Freundschaft zu Nina(DANIELLE CAMPBELL) wiederherzustellen, während Casey(EMILY MEADE) sich nun eine nähere Bindung zu Luke erhofft. '' ''Allerdings wird ihr Leben durch einige mysteriöse Ereignisse durcheinandergebracht und ihre Mutter(MICHELLE PFEIFFER) verrät ihr das Familiengeheimnis, welches das Leben des Cheerleaders für immer verändern wird. '' ''Daniel(CHRISTOPHER JENKINS HOLMES)versucht inzwischen einen schrecklichen Fund aufzuklären, doch sein Collage-Rivale, der nun der neue Sheriff des Ortes ist(MIKE VOGEL) stellt sich ihm dabei in den Weg... Credits Starring: CHRIS BROCHU, DANIELLE CAMPBELL, ANSEL ELGORT, EMILY MEADE, ERIK KNUDSEN, CANDICE ACCOLA, DAVE FRANCO, RACHEL HURD-WOOD and CHRISTOPHER JENKINS HOLMES as "Dan" Also Starring: JESSE McCARTNEY, TERRA VNESA, KACEY BARNFIELD, KATE WINSLET, MAX CARVER, CHARLIE CARVER, DANIELLE PANABAKER, DEBORAH ANN WOLL, CARLY CHAIKIN Guest Starring: MAX VON SYDOW, EMILY KASSIE, ANNA HUTCHISON, NITZAN KOSHET, DEREK THELER, JACQUI AINSLEY with MICHELLE PFEIFFER as "Dororthea" and MIKE VOGEL as "Sheriff Aberline" Story(Link) http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53f38423000250bcd1fecc4/2/TENEBRAE-season-01 Trivia(SPOILER!) * Antagonist: Die Nymphe * letzte Episode des Tenebrea-Kapitels * Casey hat Geburtstag * Luke ist sich im Klaren über Ninas Gefühle * Luke deklariert, dass er nichts für Casey fühlt * Nina ist wütend auf Luke * Jenna will die Bettgeschichte von Casey und Luke in der Schülerzeitung ausschalchten und Nina ist dagegen * Casey hat eine Vision eines toten Schülers, woraufhin sie indirekt als übernatürliches Wesen deklariert werden kann * Casey findet zusammen mit Tom die Leiche des toten Schülers aus ihrer Vision * Chris hat seine Meinung über Luke geändert und steht hinter Nina * Dan und Sheriff Aberline werden als Rivalen identifiziert * Casey erfährt von ihrer Mutter, dass sie eine Hexe ist * Mel wird als Hexe identifiziert * Dan unterstützt Luke dabei Nina zurückzugewinnen * Nina lässt sich von Luke dazu überreden mit ins Kino zu gehen, was der erste Schritt zur Heilung ihrer Freundschaft ist * Casey, Mel und Dorothea erschaffen das Triforce, woraufhin die Macht des mystischen Zentrums von Tenebrea gebannt ist * erste Episode, welche "Bisher bei Tenebrea" enthält * erste Episode, welche Magie enthält * die Nymphe ist das erste offiziell benannte übernatürliche Geschöpf der Serie * Casey wird der erste Hauptcharakter, welcher offiziell übernatürliche Kräfte besitzt * Der Anführer der Rame Tep-Sekte und Chief Deputy Alan Higgs sind die ersten namenhaften Charaktere, welche nicht in den Credits benannt werden * * erster Auftritt: ** Mikaela ** Sheriff Aberline ** Dorothea Conner ** Chief Deputy Alan Higgs ** Madison Peters ** Ashton Thomas * letzer Auftritt: ** Ashton Thomas *** Ashton ist dadurch der erste Charakter, welcher lediglich in einer Episode der Serie auftaucht * erster Besuch: ** Bibliothek der Alten ** Madison Peters Kategorie:Season 01 Kategorie:Episode mit allen Hauptcharakteren‏‎ Kategorie:Episode mit allen aktiven Hauptcharakteren Kategorie:Casey Kategorie:Kapitel-Ende Kategorie:Luke und Nina Kategorie:Luke und Casey Kategorie:Ben und Diana Kategorie:Chris und Mel Kategorie:Rick und Jenny Kategorie:Luke Kategorie:Chloe Kategorie:Nick Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Nina Kategorie:Mel Kategorie:Mia Kategorie:Dan Kategorie:Seth Kategorie:Jenna Kategorie:Diana Kategorie:Chris Kategorie:Cleo Kategorie:Mary Kategorie:Neil Kategorie:Susan Kategorie:Tom Kategorie:Frank Kategorie:Nymphe Kategorie:Dorothea Kategorie:Zentral-Casey